Shino Inuzuka
Shino Inuzuka (犬塚信乃) Is an 18-year old boy who is the holder of the Devotion bead. He is one of the five survivors of the destruction of Ōtsuka Village. He is the holder of the living sword of Murasame that is on his right arm, along with a peony birthmark. Because he has Murasame in him, he still looks like a 13-year old. He has also been known to be weak and has cross-dresssed when he was young. He is very close to Sosuke and Hamaji and regards them as siblings. Appearance Shino is a 18 year old boy, with short ruffled blue hair and large green gold eyes. He is very attractive for a male and has caught the eye of both Genpachi and the Sosuke’s shadow. When younger, due to family traditions he dressed like a woman, His beauty was at its paramount, as shown when Osaki states that he was of the knowledge that female survivor of the tragedy was very beautiful unknowingly he was referring to Shino. Hamaji refers to him as a "doll". As a female he wore ankle long, kimonos. They were usually a light color such a pink and were floral patterned. He tied his then long her back in a pigtail In the present Shino main attire consists of knee high boots, three quarter cargo pants and a t-shirt (though the type and color change). He is also iconically often seen wearing a long jacket of knee length that is white with red sleeves. He bears a floral peonymark on his upper right arm. And when murmassa is sealed has a tribal tattooed that ranges from his right hand to chest. In later episodes the 18 year old Shinos apprenance is finally revealed. He is taller, but still said to be short for a male of that age, well-built and his hair is once again long. Again Shino is descripted as very attractive by both Souyske and Gubango. He wears long black trousers and a white button up short selves top, and again ties his hair back. Personality Shino is known to act very childish and rash he also often has outburst of emotions such as anger or sadness, he is very energetic and loud. Yet the boy has a very kind naïve and loving nature. Due to this many people are attracted to him including sprits and humans. He very easily makes friends with Genpachi, Kobungo, Hibiki, Yukihime etc. Kobungo even comments on the fact that many people have gathered around this small boy. Shino is very straight forward usually talking or taking action without thinking which typically concludes with a scolding from Sosuke. Shino though seems quite unperlexed by the fact that Genpachi has shown a romantic interest in him and this again points to his age and naivety. He cares deeply for those around him, to such an extent that he forced Sosuke to continue living after they were fatally injured 5 years ago and promotes guardi an of Hamaji’s School to befriend her when he wishes her to be happy and make friends swiftly. Yet even though his exterior personality is happy and optimistic. He reveals himself to be quite burdened and knowledgeable of the events taking place around him; this is often seen when his thoughts travel to his immortality. He is shown to have a deep fear of the possibility of living alone one day. Other characteristics Shino is also known for: he loves meat and he is petrified of the living dead and insects and is usually seen running away or clinging to Sosuke in fear when either things appears. Although Shino has his phobias, when he needs to fight he shows great bravery and is calmer especially with Murasame in hand. History 5 years ago Shino, Sosuke, Hamaji and a sheep dog Youshiro lived with Shinos parents in Ootsuka Village. The young Shino was made to dress as a girl due to family traditions, and was very sickly Shino lists his symptoms as: puking blood, having difficulty breathing, bodily pains he also had measles. Young Shino was told that he would not live into adulthood. He still though openly welcomed Sosuke and Hamaji into his home and treated the two abandoned children as brother and sister. Shino even comments that he and Sosuke are brothers when he sees Sosuke’s peony mark. At this time the two went to get the young sick Hamaji chestnuts in the mountains. Sosuke unfortunately comes down with a fever and it begins to rain. The two then wait for Shinos father in the hollow of a tree here Shino notices the mark. Later the village is attacked and Shino, Sosuke and Youshiro were gravely injured and are left to die.Shino is utterely Utterly helpless and full of feelings of regret and sadness as little Hamaji beat upon his chest begging her brother not to die.In the midst of the flame Satomi Rio appeared and offered Shino the blade Murasame in order to keep living. Using this power Shino too forces Sosuke to continuing living. They then go to live in a church with their grandfather and an unidentified priest. Shino under Murasames curse does not age in this time. They though are labeled as outcasts and unfairly treated by the residents of that village, for the residents believe that they bring disease due to the fact that they are the only living survivors of the fire. Shino and Sosuke both received two beads Devotion and duty are engraved into each, Satomi reveals there are 6 other beads that all have a connection to a tale of princess Fuse and her eight followers: Tama-Azusa came to the mainland and made use of her beauty and ability to twist words to deceive and uses people. Using this she gained the favors of The Court and plunged the land into darkness. In the darkest time a princess appeared with eight young men Plot Skills Relationships Sosuke Inukawa Shino's relationship with Sosuke is that of a father and child with some mild differences. Shino often misbehaves and is scolded severely. Sosuke, however, doesn't have some of his memories and therefore doesn't realize what exactly happened. This is being kept secret by Shino. They both care very much for each other and have shown themselves to protect and even be injured for each other. Quotes “You think I am as good as dead. Sorry, but as you can see, I have plenty of life left in me” Shino to Satomi “If you wish strongly enough it will defiantly be granted” Shino to Sosuke “I didn’t know some things were better left forgotten” Shino to Kohaku “I told you that I’m afraid of dying but I think that being left alone in this world is much more painful than death” Shino to Kohaku Trivia *He trained Youshiro well. *He is okay with living ayakashi and sometimes even befriends them. *Hates dead things or ghosts, it creeps him out. *He is terrified of bugs *He has an obsession with cleanliness *His favorite food is meat References Category:Characters